


There's No Place Like Home, A Scene Re-Imagined

by BankaiKitty



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BankaiKitty/pseuds/BankaiKitty
Summary: A quick one-shot that popped into my head about the way a scene could have gone. Reviews of course are most welcome.





	There's No Place Like Home, A Scene Re-Imagined

Season 4 Episode: There's No Place Like Home (Part 3)

Scene: The Orchid Station with Locke pleading Jack to not leave the island.

"Why Locke?, Why shouldn't I leave the island?", Jack looks to Locke with mounting frustration.

"Well Jack, it's like this," Locke deciding to finally reveal his true feelings toward Jack,"I need you, I want you, I can't live without you."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that, but that I'm still leaving this damned island", Jack says with determination. _Now I know I really, really need to leave this island, he has truly lost it._

Jack starts to walk off, Locke calls to him, he turns his head to look at Locke and Locke with earnest says,"Lie about us and lie about the island."

Jack nods with resignation, then turns and walks off.

**Three years later.**

Scene: In the funeral home after Jack breaks into it to find the body of Jeremy Bentham.

Jack says wistfully to Jeremy after opening the coffin,"It didn't have to come to this, if I had known that you really meant that line about not being able to live without me, I wouldn't have left the island."

Jack then closes the coffin lid and walks back out of the funeral home and off to the rest of his life.


End file.
